Vegeta
Vegeta (jap.ベジータ [Bejjita], pl. Wegeta) - jedna z głównych postaci serii. Saiyanin, książę planety Vegeta, przybył na Ziemię w celu podbicia jej, zdobycia nieśmiertelności. Lecz jego plan nie powiódł się bo Ziemianom udało się go powstrzymać. Przez długi czas był czarnym charakterem serii, jednak z czasem stał się dobry (lecz jak to Vegeta, dobry... ale nie do końca) i pomagał innym bohaterom sagi tłumacząc to iż duma Saiyanina nie pozwala mu stać obojętnie. Potrafił poświęcić życie, by obronić Ziemię i jej mieszkańców. Ożenił się z Ziemianką Bulmą i miał z nią dwójkę dzieci Trunksa i Brę. Był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół i najgorszych wrogów Gokū. Zawsze z nim rywalizował. W dzieciństwie Vegety Gdy miał około 9 lat już był jednym z najsilniejszych Saiyan i bez problemu rozprawiał się z Saibaimanami. Codziennie thumb|Młody Vegetapodbijał planety dla swojego pana (Freezera), lecz pewnego dnia on Nappa i Raditz wyruszyli na misję jak co dzień, a pod ich nieobecność Freezer zniszczył planetę Vegetę wmawiając im że uderzył w nią meteoryt. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Po tym jak Gokū i Piccolo zabili jednego z jego towarzyszy Raditza, Vegeta wyruszył wraz z Nappą na Ziemię, w celu zdobycia nieśmiertelności za sprawą Smoczych Kul, pomszczenia towarzysza, oraz podbicia i sprzedania Błękitnej Planety. Po wylądowaniu rozpoczęli walkę z ówczesnymi Wojownikami Z czyli z Piccolo, Yamchą, Tenshinhanem, Kulilinem i małym Gohanem. Najpierw Vegeta wystawił do walki swoje sługi, dopiero gdy Nappa nie radzi sobie z Sonem, wkracza do walki aliminując najpierw pokonanego towarzysza. Toczy długą i wyczerpującą walkę, w której cudem uchodzi z życiem, ułaskawiony przez Gokū. Wraca na planetę Freezer 71 gdzie odbywa, krótkotrwałą, lecz obfitą rekonwalescencję. Po zagojeniu ran wyrusza za Freezerem na Namek, w celu zdobycia tamtejszych Smoczych Kul.thumb|left|Vegeta na skraju Śmierci Freezer Saga Po przybyciu na Namek zaczął pustoszyć wioski tamtejszej ludności. Bez skrupułów zabijał Nameczan ale także walczył z ludźmi Freezera. Zabił Kiwiego, Dodorię, Appla, Zarbona, Golda, Recooma, oraz Buttera. Udało mu się znaleźć i ukryć Smoczą Kulę, dzięki czemu uniemożliwił tyranowi wypowiedzenie życzenia. Wykradł ze statku imperatora pozostałe kule. Nie udało mu się poprosić smoka o cokolwiek, ponieważ na miejsce przybył Freezer. Walczyli, lecz Vegeta nie był w stanie zadać nawet jednego ciosu przeciwnikowi. Został pokonany i zabity. Następnie, wskrzeszono go wraz z innymi ofiarami Freezera i jego ludzi, i teleportowano na Ziemię. Po przeniesieniu na błękitną planetę zleca właścicielowi Capsule Corporation - Prof Briefowi budowę statku kosmicznego podobnego do tego, którym latał i, w którym trenował Gokū. Tymże statkiem wylatuje w kosmos by trenować i znaleźć Sona. Garlic Junior Saga W tej sadze nie odegrał żadnej większej roli, ponieważ akurat szukał Gokū w kosmosie i niszczył resztki armii Freezera. Cell Saga Mirai no Trunks Saga Freezer (po odbudowaniu) jako pół-android przybywa wraz z swym ojcem Cold Daiō na Ziemię aby się zemścić na Gokū. Super Saiyanin nie wrócił jeszcze z kosmosu, a na błękitnej planecie nie ma nikogo tak silnego, by przeciwstawić się najeźdźcom. Vegeta, Piccolo oraz reszta Wojowników Z przybywają na miejsce, gdzie ma wylądować statek Freezera. Niespodziewanie pojawia się młody Super Saiyanin i zabija Freezera wraz z ojcem. Młody wybawca oznajmia obrońcom planety, że Gokū niebawem wróci na Ziemię i pokazuje im dokładne miejsce przyszłego lądowania. Tajemniczy przybysz okazuje się być podróżnikiem w czasie przybyłym z przyszłości, jak i synem Vegety. Przedstawia się Gokū jako Trunks i ostrzega go o zagrożeniu, które przybędzie za trzy lata, mianowicie o androidach zbudowanych przez Doktora Gero. Całą historię wyjawia tylko Gokū, także książę Saiyan nie dowiaduje się, że będzie ojcem. Po powrocie Trunksa do przyszłości, Vegeta zirytowany tym, że oprócz Kakarotta są osoby silniejsze od niego, postanawia sobie osiągnięcie poziomu Super Saiyanina, bo teraz wie, że jest to możliwe. I rusza na intensywny trening w statku kosmicznym z siłą przyciągania równą 300 G. Jinzōningen Saga thumb|Vegeta staje się Super Saiyaninem Vegeta przechodzi niesamowicie wyczerpujący i super-intensywny trening. W tajemnicy przez wszystkimi osiąga poziom Super Saiyanina. Transformację przechodzi gdzieś w przestrzeni kosmicznej na pewnej planecie podczas deszczu meteorów. Saiyanin wpada w szał ponieważ nadal nie dorównuje Gokū i Trunksowi. Pod wpływem silnych emocji przemienia się w wymarzonego Super Saiyanina. Gdy nadchodzi czas spotkania, na miejscu zjawiają się wszyscy oprócz księcia Saiyan. Zjawia się on spóźniony i nieoczekiwanie ratuje życie wycieńczonemu chorobą serca Gokū. Demonstruje przed wszystkimi poziom Super Saiyanina i zaczyna walczyć z Cyborgiem #19. Specjalnie daje się złapać w pułapkę, a jego energia zostaje wysysana. Mimo utraty mnóstwa Ki i sztywnego uścisku przeciwnika, uwalnia się poprzez odepchnięcie nogami od głowy oponenta i wyrywa mu ramiona. Robot próbuje uciec, lecz bezskutecznie. Saiyanin wykańcza go swoim nowym atakiem - Big Bang Attack. Android #20 towarzysz Dziewiętnastki zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma żadnych szans w walce, więc ukrywa się pośród skał. Vegeta oraz Trunks ruszają za nim w pościg. Książę Saiyan ma zamiar pozwolić mu obudzić androidy, ponieważ nie zaspokoi swojej żądzy walki pokonując słabego Dwudziestego. Uważa, że jest teraz najsilniejszym wojownikiem na Ziemi i bez problemu poradzi sobie z przeciwnikiem. Trunks jest przeciwny woli swojego ojca, ponieważ zdaje sobie sprawę z potęgi wroga. Gdy docierają na miejsce androidy thumb|Osiemnastka łamie rękę Vegecie.są już aktywowane i zabijają swojego stwórcę. Po czym ruszają szukać Sona. Vegeta nie mogąc znieść zignorowania rusza za nimi i rozpoczyna walkę z #18. Zostaje bezproblemowo pokonany przez przeciwniczkę, a wraz z nim zostają pokonani również inni Wojownicy Z. Saiyański wojownik numer jeden czuje się poniżony swoją przegraną. Rozpoczyna trening z swoim synem w Komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Obydwoje osiągają zupełnie nowy poziom - USSJ. Fukanzentai cell Saga Vegeta nadal trenuje z synem. Hakanzentai Cell Saga thumb|left|Super Vegeta vs Cell.Vegeta po swoim "jednodniowym" treningu jest dostatecznie silny by zniszczyć Cella. Rozpoczyna z nim walkę, której wynik jest przesądzony. Książę Saiyan przez swoją pychę zostaje przekupiony, by pozwolić mutantowi na wchłonięcie Osiemnastki. Trunks jest temu przeciwny próbuje powstrzymać ojca używając siły. Zyskuje trochę czasu żeby go powstrzymać Cella, lecz bezskutecznie. Kanzentai Cell Saga Osiemnastka zostaje zaabsorbowana, a bestia przechodzi do swojej formy doskonałej. Ojciec Pół-Saiyanina wraca na miejsce, by kontynuować walkę, ale Cell jest teraz dla niego za silny. Stwór bez problemu pokonuje wszystkich tam obecnych. Zostaje zorganizowany przez niego turniej, na którym chce sprawdzić umiejętności Son Gokū. Wojownicy mają dziesięć dni na przygotowanie. Vegeta korzysta z okazji i ponownie wchodzi do Komnaty Ducha i Czasu by lepiej się przygotować. Nie osiąga dostatecznej siły by mierzyć się z Cellem. Cell Game Saga Rozpoczyna się Cell Game. Pierwszą walkę Cell toczy z Sonem. Vegeta wkracza do akcji dopiero gdy zasady nieco się zmieniają. On i reszta Wojowników Z zaczynają walkę z kopiami Cella - Cell Junior. Vegeta okazuje się bezsilny. thumb|left|Cell Junior walczący z Vegetą.Każdy przegrywa. Son Gohan wpada w złość pod wpływem czego zmienia się w SJ2 i eksterminuje klony potwora. Cell przegrywając walkę eksploduje czym zabija Gokū. W ostatecznym akcie wściekłości Gohan zabija Cella, a Vegeta po śmierci największego rywala traci ducha walki. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Son Gokū oznajmia przyjaciołom, że przybędzie na jeden dzień na Ziemię, aby wziąć udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai, na co Vegeta reaguje z wielkim entuzjazmem i postanawia od nowa trenować. Przechodzi ostre i zawzięte przygotowania na statku o zwiększonej sile przyciągania. Trenuje tam wraz z synem. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Zaczyna się turniej, wystawiony przez niego syn Trunks wygrywa sekcję młodzików, co Vegetę wielce zadowala. W losowaniu jako przeciwnika w pierwszej walce trafia na Gokū, co go w pełni ekscytuje. Do walki nie dochodzi, gdyż pojawia się Kaiôshin Wschodu i Wojownicy Z pomagają mu w jego misji. Madōshi Babidi Saga thumb Vegeta wraz z pozostałymi wojownikami dostaje się na pokład statku Czarnoksiężnika Babidiego gdzie gospodarz zaprasza gości do walk ze swoimi podwładnymi. Tam też Vegeta pozwala się częściowo kontrolować Babidiemu wzamian za doładowanie energetyczne. Stacza z Gokū ekstremalną i niezwykle widowiskową walkę, która kończy się remisem. Walczył z Grubym Bū i poświęcił własne życie. Niestety na darmo. Potem Enma Daiō wypuścił Vegetę z Piekła, by pomógł Son Gokū pokonać demona. Dzięki Kolczykom Potara połączył się z kumplem tworząc Vegetto. Wkrótce fuzja się rozpadła, a Vegeta nie wrócił już do piekła. DBZ Film 5 Podczas oblężenia Coolera Vegeta najprawdopodobniej trenuje do spotkania z Androidami. DBZ Film 6 W filmie kinowym #6 Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie i ratuje Sona przed śmiercią z rąk Metal Coolera. Później razem toczą długą walkę z wyżej wymienionym i ostatecznie ponoszą porażkę ( po zniszczeniu 1 Metal Coolera pojawia się kolejnych tysiąc). W finale pomaga zniszczyć gwiazdę i ostatecznie unicestwić Coolera. DBZ Film 7 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Film 8 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Film 9 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Film 12 Pierwszy raz w filmie widzimy Vegetę gdy przychodzi Gokū (który walczył z Janembą) z pomocą. Jednak ani Gokū, ani Vegeta nie są w stanie pokonać potwora. Po namowie Gokū obaj decydują się na fuzję. Pierwsza fuzja nie udaje się gdyż Vegeta nie wyprostował palców, przez co wychodzi z tego nieudana wersja Gogety. Dopiero za drugim razem bohaterom udaje się scalić w formę doskonałą. Gogeta w SSJ2 pokonuje Janembę, po czym zombie znowu wracają na drugi świat. Na koniec Gokū żegna się z Vegetą, który (najwyraźniej) powraca do Piekła. thumb|left|Vegeta, próbujący walczyć z Janembąthumb|Vegeta i Gokū scaleni w Gogetę DBZ Film 13 W tym filmie Vegeta pojawia się niespodziewanie, ratując Gohana przed Hildegarnem. Po tym próbuje walczyć z potworem, lecz zostaje przez niego odrzucony. Ostatnia scena, w której widzimy Vegetę, to gdy Trunks otrzymuje miecz od Tapiona,a Vegeta siedzi w tle. thumb|Vegeta, atakujący Hildegarnathumb|left|Vegeta osłaniający pracowników biura przed potworem DBZ OAV 1 Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Plan likwidacji Saiyan Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! DBZ Shonen Jump OAV Ten artykuł wymaga dokończenia - wiesz co się wtedy działo? Rozwiń go! Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Walczył z Baby Gohanem i Baby Gotenem w wyniku czego został opanowany przez Babyego, przyjął formę Golden Ôzaru i walczył z Gokū pod kontrolą Tsufulianina. Gdy ogon Golden Ôzaru został zniszczony baby wyszedł z ciała Vegety przezco on odzyskał swoje ciało. thumb|left|Vegeta ssj w walce z baby Gohan i Baby Gotenthumb|Baby Vegeta Super 17 Saga W tej sadze Vegeta podjoł walkę z Super 17 w obronie ziemi. Opracował nowy cios Final Shine ale i on nie pozwolił mu wygrać z Super 17. Przed śmiercią z rąk Super 17 uratował go w ostatniej chwili goku. thumb|left|Vegeta ssj2 zwieksza moc w walce z Super 17thumb|Vegeta atakuje z Final Shine Saga Evil Shen Long Osiąga on czwartą przemiane super saijana i walczył z Li Shen Longiem pod postacią Super Saiya-jina 4 - transformując się dzięki Bulmie, lecz nawet w tej formie nie dał mu rady. Potem dzięki technice Fusion Dance stworzył z Son Gokū silnego Gogetę. Scalenie się skończyło i razem z songiem próbowali się ponownie z fuzjować. Następnie obydwaj stracili moc ssj4 i nie udolnie próbowali walczyć. thumb|left|Vegeta ssj4 vs Li Shen Longiemthumb|Vegeta ssj2 próbuje zranić Li Shen Longiem Final Flashem Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od angielskiego słowa "vegetable", które oznacza warzywo *Jest pierwszym wojownikiem który zaprezentował poziom USSJ *W ciągu całego DB nosił 5 różnych rodzajów pancerza bojowego *Był piątym po Nappie i Królu Vegecie i Panbukinie i Paragasie znanym nam Saiyaninem, który zapuścił wąsy co jest sprzeczne z zasadą, że od czasu narodzin Saiyanom nie rosną włosy (seria GT) *W serii GT kiedy książę Saiyan chce osiągnąć poziom SSJ4 potrzebuje do tego celu ogona by zmienić się w Golden Ôzaru. Bulma wypowiada wtedy zdanie: "Vegeta nigdy nie miał ogona". Jest to nieprawdą. Vegeta przybywając na Ziemię miał ogon, tylko że odciął mu go Yajirobē. Co ciekawe, po wyleczeniu się w bazie Freezera, Saiyanin powiedział, "że ogon z czasem odrośnie" lecz nigdy tego nie pokazano. Jest to tym bardziej dziwne, bo w najmniej spodziewanych momentach ogony odrastały zarówno Gokū (DB) jak i Gohanowi (DBZ). *Vegeta nigdy sam nie pokonał żadnego znaczącego przeciwnika, choć parokrotnie miał na to szanse. *W trakcie emisji Dragon Ball Z w Japonii Vegeta uzyskał tytuł "najprzystojniejszego bohatera DB". Zaraz po nim znalazl się Piccolo, a na trzecim miejscu Gokū. *Gdy po raz pierwszy go widzimy jego włosy mają rudy kolor. ja:ベジータ Osiągnięte poziomy: • Normalna forma Vegeta w normalnej formie. Postać tą charakteryzują: Czarne włosy, brwi i oczy.thumb|Vegeta Normal thumb|Vegeta Gt Normal •Ôzaru,thumb|Vegeta Ôzaru thumb|Vegeta Gt Ôzaru Pierwszy raz vegeta przyjął forme Ôzaru na ziemi, gdy nie radził sobie z goku. Transformacja nie trwała długo, gdyż jego ogon został odciety i vegeta wrócił do pierwotnej formy. Następnie widzimy Vegete w seri Gt w tej formie przed zmianą w Golden Ôzaru .W Gt mógł się przemienic w Ôzaru e dzięki specjalnej maszynie zrobionej przez bulmę, gdyż jego ogon jeszcze nie odrósł. Będąc Ôzaru siła wzrasta dziesięcio krotnie. •Super Saiyanin, thumb|Vegeta Super Saiyanin Vegeta zmienił się w Super Saiyanin na odległej planecie w tajemnicy przed wzystkimi. Pierwszy raz zademonstrował swoją siłe w walce z c19. Siła i szybkość wzrasta, włosy i brwi barwią się na złoty kolor i pojawia się złota aura. thumb|Vegeta GT Super Saiyanin •Ultra Super Saiyanin, Vegeta trenując w sali ducha i czasu próbując zwiekszyc swój poziom mocy wynalazł nowy poziom Super Saiyanin. Ultra Super Saiyanin to wyższe stadium Super Saiyanin. Zwiększają się tu mięśnie co za razem idzie siła, a szybkość ulega zmniejszeniu. Vegeta używając tą forme nazywał się Super Vegetą. Swoją moc demonstruje w walce z cell 2 form. thumb|Vegeta Ultra Super Saiyanin •thumb|Vegeta Super Saiyanin 2 Big Bang AtackSuper Saiyanin 2,thumb|Vegeta Super Saiyanin 2 ki blast atack Ten poziom Vegeta osiągnoł przez ciężki trening pomiędzy Cell sagą, a Buu sagą.Siła wojownika na tym poziomie wzrasta kilka krotnie niż zwykłego Super Saiyanina. Włosy stają się bardziej szpiczaste i pojawiają się wyładowania wokół wojownika. Swoją moc demonstruje w walce z kid buu. thumb|Vegeta GT Super Saiyanin 2 •Golden Ôzaru, Golden Ôzaru różni się tym od zwykłego Ôzaru że siła jest o wiele wyższa i sierśc przybiera złoty kolor. Golden Ôzaru jest przemianą prowadzącą do Super Saiyanin 4 . thumb|Vegeta GT Golden Ôzaru •Super Saiyanin 4. Najsilniejsza forma Super Saiyanin jak i samego Vegety. Vegeta demonstruje swoją moc walcząc z Syn Shenronem. Poziom ten charakteryzują czarne długie włosy, niebieskie obramowania źrenic, czerwone futro oraz ogon. thumb|Vegeta GT Super Saiyanin 4 Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:Postacie